One More Day with You
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: After Phil dies he's granted one wish. He wishes for one more day with his favorite Agent. His 'cellist' as it was. - Includes an alternate ending. :


**One More Day with You**

**Pairing: Clint/Coulson  
****Including: Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Bruce Banner, Steve Rogers, Thor and a random cameo from a WWE Wrestler. O_o  
****Rating: M  
****Warnings: Language, Angst, M/M Situations  
****A/N: Inspired partly by American Pie sang by Jeremy Renner, look that up on youtube, Skillet's Say Goodbye, amazingly sad song, and My Hell by Disciple. There are two endings, so after you read the first one be sure to read the second. :)  
****Summary: After Phil dies he's granted one wish. He wishes for one more day with his favorite Agent. His 'cellist' as it was.**

* * *

Clint Barton watches the clouds. It's been months since Phil Coulson's death, and he is still feeling the aftershocks. His best friend, his lover is gone, and Clint didn't even get to say goodbye. He didn't get the chance thanks to that loser demi-god with a death wish.

"I miss you, Phil." Clint whispers wiping at his eyes before any tears could fall. He's cried enough for today.

Phil Coulson sighs. Even with all the happiness around him, he still feels cold and alone. When you die people think that you go to some big, shiny place where you can't feel pain anymore, but Phil Coulson still feels pain. He feels Clint's pain.

A hand on his shoulder tells him he's not alone, but he already knew that. Super, secret special agent Coulson still has his training working for him, even here.

"Phillip." One of the angels, Randal, sits down beside the former agent.

Phil just nods in return. He's focused on Clint at the moment so he really doesn't want to look away.

"Yours?"

"Mine." Phil nods again.

"You are in a place surrounded by splendor and yet you so alone." Randal looks down at the sandy haired man sitting on the roof of Stark Tower, "He gave you so much happiness, didn't he?"

"He was – is," Phil firmly corrects himself, "the most important person to me."

Randal smiles broadly, "What if I told you I could get you back to him?"

Phil takes his attention away from his specialist and looks at the angel, "How?"

"I can grant you one more day with him. If that is what you wish…"

"I wish for a million more days with him." Phil looks back down at Clint, "But if one is all you can spare, I'll take it just to hold him again."

"When he wakes up tomorrow morning, Phil Coulson, you will get what you wish for." Randal pats his shoulder then rises.

Phil doesn't take his eyes off of Hawk when he asks, "Why are you doing this?"

"I was once in your shoes." Is all the angel answers before he leaves the former agent to his thoughts.

**Phil-X-Clint**

Clint wakes in the morning with a scowl on his face. He's comfortable, extremely comfortable. And warm, he hasn't been this warm since the last time he was in bed with Phil. He feels breath on the back of his neck and jumps nearly out of the bed. There's a stifled giggle that could only come from one person.

"Phil?" Clint turns over to see the older man lying on one of the pillows in a light blue t-shirt, a smile dancing in his eyes. Clint is in disbelief. He reaches out to touch the man carefully feeling over the bumps, lines and ridges of his face.

"Barton, is that really necessary?" Phil says in his best authoritative voice, but it's cut by his smile.

"Actually, yes it is, sir. I need to know if this is a dream." Clint runs his fingers along Phil's jawline.

"It's not a dream, Specialist."

"Dream-Phil said that last week, too, sir." Clint lowers his eyes and his voice, "Woke up calling for you, crying…"

"Clint." Phil whispers, pulling the archer closer reveling in the feeling, "It's really me. You get me for a full day."

Clint nuzzles against Phil's neck, "Just a day?"

"I tried for a million, but I couldn't spring it." Phil says sadly.

"Not fair. Not enough time." Clint presses a kiss to Phil's Adam's apple.

"There's never enough time." Phil runs his hands over Clint's back.

Clint pushes Phil back onto the bed and looks down at him, "Is there some way I can keep you here? Some magic word or something?"

"I wish there was." Phil shakes his head, "I want to be here with you, Clint. I really, really do."

"You're the only person who's said that to me that I believe." Clint whispers. Phil pulls him down into a quick kiss. This is starting to sound like a terrible idea because he can't stay.

A noise pulls the two apart. Clint turns his head towards the door and spots Tony and Tasha. A blush flares over Clint's cheeks. He's been caught with his pants down, so to speak.

"We – uh – heard noises so we – um – came to check on you…" Tony says trying to see who Clint has covered up in bed.

"Stark, I will find a Taser, and I will use it on you if you do not leave now." Phil says sticking his head out from behind Clint's elbow.

Natasha makes a squeak that doesn't even remotely sound like something that would come out of her mouth, and makes Clint burst into giggles of his own. Natasha hits his arm as she sits down on the bed to hug the agent.

"I don't want to know how this is possible, but I really don't care." Natasha smiles, "How long can you stay?"

Clint's laughter stops immediately. Phil runs his fingers over the back of his neck affectionately, "Just today."

The redhead sighs, "Then we'll leave the two of you alone."

"Tash." Clint takes her hand as she starts to pull away from Phil, "You guys are as much his family as I am."

Natasha's smile reappears, and she presses a kiss to both men's cheeks, "Today will be the best day any of us will have ever experienced."

"Better than Budapest?" Clint smirks.

Tasha laughs and stands, "You and I remember Budapest differently."

Clint grins and lies his head back down on Phil's chest, "Yes, we sure do."

Natasha and Tony leave the room after Tony gives the agent an uncharacteristic hug. Phil presses a kiss to the top of Clint's head, "I didn't think I'd be lucky enough to get them and you."

"I can share you for today." Clint murmurs.

**Phil-X-Clint**

The day is spent doing anything and everything Phil wants. They have a picnic in Central Park, go to a Broadway musical, eat any and all kinds of ice-cream until even Thor is regretting that decision, and have an all-around amazing time. Steve signs the remainder of Phil's collector's edition cards then asks the agent to sign his shield shirt. Phil laughs and complies because he can't say no to his childhood hero.

As the stars begin to blanket the city, Clint can't help but feel emotional. In a few hours he'll be alone again, and Phil will be gone. He feels like he's lost enough people he loves, and he's suffered enough tragedy in his life.

Clint retreats to the roof while the others are playing a game of charades. He stares up at the stars.

"Excuse me." He says quietly aloud, "I don't really know who I should be talking to about this, but if you could, can you just let him stay? He's the only person I've ever felt like I could die for, and I need him. I can't live without him, so please…please don't take him from me again. I love him so much."

He hears the door to the elevator open, but he doesn't turn around. Phil wraps his arms around the archer and leans his chin on the man's shoulder, "You disappeared."

"You guys were having fun without me, besides I like watching the stars." Clint smiles. He turns in Phil's arms and tilts his lips up to press against the others.

Phil smiles against Clint's mouth. He takes Clint's hands and entwines their fingers, "Let's go inside."

"Can we stay up here?"

"I'd rather not." Phil tugs on Clint's hand, and the archer gives in and follows him back into the warmth of Stark Tower.

They walk into Clint's room and sit down on the edge of the bed. Phil rubs his fingers over Clint's knuckles, "This could very well be our last few moments together, and I want to spend them wrapped in the comfort of your arms."

Clint takes a deep breath, "Promise me you'll wake me before you have to go?"

"I promise."

"I love you, Phil. I love you, so damn much, and I'm always going to."

"I love you, too, Clint." Phil closes the distance between their lips and kisses the archer. Clint wraps his arms around Phil's neck and they lie back onto the bed.

Clothes melt away leaving old scars, new bruises and pristine skin – in Phil's case – open to each other. Fingers trace, lips and tongues taste and the two lovers fall into an old routine of loving each other. The prep is quick, but careful then Phil slides home filling Clint up, causing them both to groan. Phil takes his time loving Clint. No rush, no worries, just them. When Clint finally comes it's the hardest, most worked for orgasm he's had in a while. Phil comes in a similar fashion calling Clint's name as he empties himself into his younger partner.

Phil kisses along Clint's body whispering declarations of love and promises that will be broken in the morning light. Clint holds tight to him, not wanting to think of what morning will bring.

Sleep gets the better of him. The last thing he hears before he falls asleep is Phil's hushed whisper in his ear, "I love you. I'll always love you."

**Phil-X-Clint**

Clint doesn't want to open his eyes the next morning. He knows that the elder man isn't going to be there, but the pain is overwhelming to think about.

Clint rolls over and tentatively opens his eyes. Phil's side of the bed is empty once more. Clint grabs Phil's pillow and breaks down. He was gone, and Clint was alone.

"I begged you to let me keep him. Why take him away? Why? I need him so much. I love him so much. Please give him back to me. Please." Clint sobbed, "Phil…I need you. I can't do this alone. Phil!"

Phil looks away. He can't take seeing his love in so much pain. Randal is beside him once more. Phil looks up at him, "Does it ever get easier?"

Randal sighs, "Yes and no."

"I shouldn't have put him through that." Phil hiccups, "This just isn't right. My life shouldn't be over. I should be there with him."

"I know how you feel." Randal whispers, "My love still calls to me, and it has been five years since I passed."

"They haven't moved on, have they?"

Randal smiles small, "Yes and no. He's taking care of our son and daughter, so in a way he moved on, but no, he has not found anyone else."

"I don't want Clint to be miserable."

"He'll be okay. He has good friends. He has you watching over him. He will get through it, and one day he will be able to look up at the clouds without crying." Randal puts a hand on Phil's shoulder, "But he will never forget you."

Phil looks back down. The other Avengers have entered Clint's room to calm the crying man. Tony rocks him back and forth, while Natasha whispers words of encouragement. Phil lets a few tears fall, "I love you, Clint."

Randal leaves the man to his watch. He casts a look down over another city where a man is playing with his son and daughter in their backyard. The man looks up at the sky with a bright, dimpled smile. Randal touches his lips and lets a kiss fall to him, "I love you, John."  
**~End**

**Alternate Ending!  
**Clint doesn't want to open his eyes the next morning. He knows that the elder man isn't going to be there, but the pain is overwhelming to think about.

Clint rolls over and tentatively opens his eyes. Phil's side of the bed is empty once more. Clint grabs Phil's pillow and breaks down. He was gone, and Clint was alone.

"I begged you to let me keep him. Why take him away? Why? I need him so much. I love him so much. Please give him back to me. Please." Clint sobbed, "Phil…I need you. I can't do this alone. Phil!"

Phil runs out of the bathroom and is on the bed in a moment. He pulls the archer into his arms, "I'm here. I'm right here."

Clint looks up from the pillow, "Wh-ho-Phil!"

"I couldn't go back. Not when I'd be in my own personal hell without you." Phil kisses Clint softly, "You're my heaven, baby. You only."

Clint laughs and moves the pillow between them. He pushes the older man down onto the bed and kisses him with all the passion he can muster.

Randal smiles from the clouds and shakes his head. He was more than happy to help Phil Coulson out. A rush of air hits him, and he looks around. He hears in his ear, "You helped him. We're helping you."

Randal looks at the house in front of him. It's his house, their house. Randal runs to the door and knocks enthusiastically. A man answers the door and furrows his brow, "Randy…"

"John."

"How?"

"Does it matter?"

"No." John grins, "No, Randy Orton, it does not."

Randal grins and throws himself into John's arms, "I missed you so much, John Cena. I love you."

"I love you, more."  
**~End**


End file.
